


So Much Work To Do

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: When Alex comes into the office of George, he notices almost instantly that something is wrong, he just doesn´t know why Alex hasn´t talked to him about it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	So Much Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whamilton Week Day 5 - Rest

As soon as Alex enters George´s office, he knows that something is off about him. He lacks his usual “chihuahua that has drunken an espresso”-vibe, instead his movements seem to be slow and clumsy. When he hands George the file he has been carrying, the older man notices the slight tremble of his hand. Alex takes a step back, swaying a bit, and that´s when George knows for sure that something is wrong.

“You look like you’re about to fall over.”, he comments, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“I´m fine.”, Alex answers, “I just…I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

George shakes his head and gets up from his chair. He rounds the table and grabs Alex´s elbow, guiding him to the couch.

“Here, sit down…”, George says quietly, and Alex does as he´s told.

Up close George notices how pale Alex actually is, the dark circles under his eyes being a strong contrast to his greyish skin.

“Stay here, I´ll be back in a second.”

George gives Alex´s shoulder a gentle squeeze, before he walks out of the office and to the kitchen, where he grabs a glass of water and a sandwich that was supposed to be his afternoon snack. He closes the blinds when he come back in, giving them an illusion of privacy. He hands the glass and sandwich to Alex, before sitting down next to him.

“I´m pretty sure that your breakfast only consisted of coffee.”, George says at the younger man´s questioning look.

At least Alex has the decency to look guilty at that. He starts unwrapping the sandwich and George watches him while he eats it, trying to keep his worry at bay. When Alex has finished the sandwich and drunken some of the water, George gently rubs Alex´s back, before curling his arm around him, hugging him to his side. Alex hesitates a moment, before he leans into the embrace, resting his head onto George´s shoulder.

“Want to tell me want´s wrong?”, George mumbles against Alex´s hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

The younger man shrugs.

“I’ll be fine with a few hours´ sleep.”

“That´s not what I asked, is it?”

Alex is silent for a few moments, before he sighs.

“I just had a lot of late nights and skipped meals in the past few weeks, and now it´s catching up with me. I´m exhausted and my head seems like it´s going to explode and I´m dizzy all the time.”

As George hears that, he can´t help but feel guilty for not noticing earlier.

“Why didn´t you tell me?”

Alex shrugs.

“You´re always so busy and I didn´t see you much those past weeks and I didn´t want to annoy you and…”, he rambles, but George interrupts him with a soft “stop”.

“Alex, you can _always_ come to me when you don´t feel good. I may have a lot to do, but you are my boyfriend for god´s sake, you are more important than any of this.”

Alex nods, still keeping his face hidden in George´s shoulder.

“Okay. I´m sorry.”

George moves back a bit, cupping Alex´s face so he is looking at him.

“No. You don´t get to say “I´m sorry”. I should be the one saying it for making you feel like you couldn´t come to me with that. So, I´m sorry.”

Alex bites his lips for a moment, before quickly leaning forward and pressing a kiss to George´s lips.

“I forgive you.”

George rolls his eyes at that, but he is smiling.

“How very generous of you.”, he says jokingly, but he plans on having a talk about this when Alex is feeling better again.

“What do you think about leaving early, huh? We could go to my place, watch a movie, order take-out, or I could cook you something. Tomorrow we can sleep in and have a lot of quality couple time. You´re right, I have hardly seen you in the past few weeks.”

Alex looks down at his hands, which makes George frown.

“That sounds so great, but I have so much work to-“

“No. You need a break. There is nothing someone else can´t do. I´m your boss, and I´m ordering you to take today off.”

Alex chuckles quietly, and when he looks back up, George can see a bit of his normal self again. He still looks exhausted, but the dull look in his eyes is gone.

“So dating you actually has it´s perks.”, he teases, and George pretends to be shocked.

“Excuse me? Dating me is great. Just think about-“

“Yeah, yeah.”, Alex interrupts him. “I think you promised me sleep, and I´m actually feeling pretty shitty, so can we go please?”

George gives Alex a soft kiss.

“Of course, baby. Let´s get you home.”

George entangles himself from Alex and gets up, quickly packing his suitcase, before following Alex outside. They keep their distance while walking through the office, because they have decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. George informs Angelica that they won´t be available for the day, before joining Alex at the elevator. As soon as the doors close behind them, Alex lets himself fall against George, burying his face in the older man´s shirt. George brings his arms around him, holding him close while equal amounts of love and regret spread through him.

“I´m so sorry I was so busy those last weeks. I missed you.”

“It´s okay.”, Alex mumbles, but George shakes his head.

“No. It´s not and I will try to be better.”, he promises.

“It´s not your fault.”

“I will still do my best that it won´t happen again.”

Alex lets out a sigh and steps back, giving George a small smile, just as the elevator comes to a halt. They get out and walk over to the older man´s car. They get in and George starts the car, while asking Alex about his day. The conversation feels forced at first, but soon they get back to their usual easy flow of words, and George can´t help but smile as Alex gets into a heated monologue about Burr, glad that the other man seems to be feeling a bit better.

Half an hour later, George pulls into the garage of his house, realizing with a start that Alex hasn´t been here all week. He follows the younger man upstairs, who still talks about Burr, but he hardly listens, far too caught up in his own mind. Sure, those last weeks were busy and like Alex said, it wasn´t entirely his fault, seeing as he´s the boss of a law firm, but he can´t believe he neglected his relationship with Alex so much, that the younger man didn´t feel like he could come to him, when he isn´t feeling well. He swears to himself that he will be better, he has to be better, because Alex deserves the world. He barely notices that they have reached the bedroom, where he changes into more comfortable clothes almost mechanically.

“How do you feel about a nap?”, he asks Alex, and the other man gives him an almost shy smile.

“Sounds good, as long as I get to cuddle with you.”

George laughs softly and pulls Alex against him, giving him a kiss.

“Of course. I couldn´t think of anything I´d want more right now.”

That causes Alex to grin, and he kisses him again, before letting himself fall onto the bed. George closes the curtains, so that it is pleasantly dark in the room, and then joins his boyfriend in bed. Alex lets out a little sigh when George curls his arm around him, cuddling closer to him.

“Alex?”, George asks, after having quietly played with the younger man´s hair for some time.

“Hm?”, Alex gives back, without lifting his head.

George shuffles a bit back so that he can look the smaller man in the eyes, dropping his hand so that he is now stroking his cheek.

“I´m sorry for-“

“I know.”, Alex interrupts him with a smile. “You keep saying that. I´ve already forgiven you.”

“I love you and I don´t deserve you.”, George mumbles, before pressing a kiss to Alexander´s lips.

“I know.”, Alex says again, laughing quietly. “I love you too and I´m definitely the one who doesn´t deserve you.”

George lets out a sigh, softly stroking his boyfriend´s cheek.

“I can´t promise you that there aren´t going to be busy weeks, where I won´t have much time to see you, but I´ve been thinking about that for some time now and I…”, he hesitates a moment, suddenly nervous. “And I wanted to ask you if you want to move in with me.”

Alex is silent for a moment, and George worries that that was the wrong thing to say.

“You´d want that?”, Alex asks quietly, his voice full of awe.

“With all my heart.”, George answers, without missing a beat.

He can see a smile spreading on Alexander´s face as he nods.

“Yes. I´d love to.”

George doesn´t know who moves first, but it doesn´t really matter, as their lips meet in an almost desperate kiss. When Alex curls against him after they have parted again, his breathing slowly evening out, George knows that they will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and please let me know in the comments what you thought of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm for more Hamilton content :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
